


Gambol

by SEpupppupp (ForNought)



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, High School AU, Pre-Relationship, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp
Summary: Sungyeon was new(ish) at school and didn't have too many friends until she accidentally kicked Kim Yewon in the head.





	Gambol

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, i love recycling fic ideas

Sungyeon had only just transferred to this school, that was her excuse for not having many friends (or for not having any friends, really, but she still had hopes that the classmates who had found her exoticness interesting in the first week would start talking to her again) to talk to. There were very defined groups gathered in clusters as the students from classes three and four waited for their teacher to begin their P.E. lesson.

There was a girl drifting from huddle to huddle, making jokes and smiling widely so that her cheeks bunched like a hamster’s. Sungyeon hoped that the girl didn’t approach her because she wasn’t very good with jokes yet. If the girl was telling jokes in English, Sungyeon could manage to laugh along, but she was still adjusting. She had only been in Korea for two weeks and it was different, speaking Korean back at home where everyone was just as bad as she was.

Sungyeon turned her back and pretended not to see when the girl made eye contact with her. Sungyeon tried not to think about how the girl awkwardly turned her wave into an exaggerated motion to adjust her fringe. It was something that remained difficult not to think about, so Sungyeon instead hoped that the girl had been waving at somebody else. She didn’t even know Sungyeon so she didn’t have a reason to talk to her. She could go ahead and be pretty elsewhere, smile all she want without making Sungyeon’s cheeks feel hot.  

Sungyeon needed to relax. She didn’t see the harm in warming up alone until the teacher leading the lesson got bored of showing baby photos to her colleagues. Nobody was paying Sungyeon any attention, so it was fine for her to find herself some space and do a few cartwheels. After doing a couple of cartwheels (she wasn’t very happy for them seeing as she wasn’t as upright as she had hoped to be) she tied her hair into a ponytail and tucked her T-shirt into her shorts as she went to the far end of the hall. There was plenty of room in the sports hall, so she decided to see how many consecutive cartwheels she could do - at least until the lesson started.  

Around and around Sungyeon went, her hair whipping at her arms with each rotation. She had managed four by the time she heard the slapping of footsteps and a voice, high with excitement, chattering about something or other. Sungyeon was about to stop after one more cartwheel, assuming all of the students were gathering for the start of the lesson, when something stopped her momentum for her.

Sungyeon rolled off the legs that her face was smushed into. She sat up and blinked the stars out of her eyes. Her nose felt hot but no matter how many times she gingerly pressed her fingers to the nostrils they didn’t come away coated in blood. She shouldn’t have been that desperate for an excuse to escape the situation and maybe get sent home.

The something that had stopped her momentum - the person who she had collided with - was still lying on the ground. The girl must have had a concussion because she was smiling widely at the ceiling with chipmunk cheeks, like when she had been chatting to people earlier.

“Are you alright?” Sungyeon asked, because she had cause to be worried before the other students gathered to assess the situation. The girl’s smile slowly dropped and she groaned loudly.

Well, Sungyeon decided there was a bright side to all of this. She was about to get her excuse to leave school early, though she would be heading to a police station for questioning rather than home to lie in bed and try again another time.

She crawled over on her knees, hoped she would be treated leiniently because of her obvious remorse, and grasped at the girl’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know your name. I didn’t meant to hurt you.”

The girl parted her lips several times and rasped something out that had Sungyeon lowering her head to bring her ear closer to the girl’s mouth. She was all but spread-eagled on top of the other girl before she was cringing away from a bright voice that was not at all frail or rasping.

“I’m Yewon.”

Sungyeon was almost certain that lips smacked against her cheek before she was shoved away and the girl - Yewon - resumed her groaning at a louder volume with more dramatic intensity.

“I’m Sungyeon.”

It was difficult to tell whether or not Yewon heard over the sound of her own thespian brilliance. Sungyeon hoped that she had been heard because it was embarrassing enough that she had squeaked her name out once and she wouldn’t be forced to do it again.

“What happened over there?” The teacher asked, tucking her phone away in her jacket pocket and still smiling from the endorphins she released when bragging about her child. Sungyeon wasn’t sure what to say and could only stare up at her impending doom (whose face was becoming less enamoured with thoughts of her child) until she yelped at the sharp pinch on her thigh.

“We’re both very injured,” Sungyeon said solemnly. “I think I should take Yewon-ssi to the medical room.”

“Kim Yewon, get up,” The teacher said, clapping her hands. There was a tightness in her face that belied the brusqueness of her tone.

“Seonsaengnim,” Yewon groaned. “This cute student should carry me.”

The teacher’s face relaxed a fraction before irritation tightened it up again. She sent Yewon and Sungyeon off and told the other students to get into pairs so that she could start the warm ups. Sungyeon was glad to have avoided that particular trial, but she was less glad to be struggling to walk like a normal person after being called cute.

“Student Sungyeon, are you really going to make me walk? You did kick me in the head,” Yewon said.

She parted her fringe and hissed as she pressed at the purpling bump rising in the centre of her forehead. She had been telling the truth about that and Sungyeon could hardly feel worse about that. A cute girl called her cute but Sungyeon had to go and kick the cute girl in the head.

“It doesn’t look that bad,” Sungyeon lied. Yewon pouted, like she knew the truth. She must have known the truth because the bump looked excruciating. She really must have had a concussion. Hopefully it was bad enough that she would forget Sungyeon ever kicking her head.

When they arrived at the medical room, the school nurse was smiling as she listened to Yewon regale her with the tale of the horrific union of her forehead and Sungyeon’s foot. Sungyeon hadn’t escaped unscathed and she had a grazed elbow and her ribs hurt a bit. But the nurse didn’t do much aside from disinfecting Sungyeon’s elbow. The worst injury of all was Sungyeon’s bruised ego, and the nurse definitely couldn’t do anything about that.

“Do we have to go back right away?” Sungyeon asked when they had been unceremoniously evicted from the medical room. 

“We’re growing girls. We should get some exercise as often as we can!” Yewon said. She slowed her pace regardless.

“I don’t mean that I’m lazy,” Sungyeon said. “I am talking about taking a few more minutes to pretend that I didn’t kick you in front of all of those people.”

“But all of those people saw you do all of those cool cartwheels! You were amazing!”

“Until you jumped in the way,” Sungyeon pointed out. Thinking back on it, Yewon wasn’t entirely faultless here.

“I had to tell you how cool you were.”

“Kim Yewon, is it?” Sungyeon asked so she could pretend that she didn’t know. “You’re very pretty, but don’t you think you should have waited for me to stop? It was a bit dumb to just run at me.”

“Was it dumb?” Yewon asked.

“It was,” Sungyeon confirmed. “But in a cute way.”

Yewon seemed happy enough with that and she smiled, wide and bright so her cheeks bunched up round and her eyes squinting with pride. She should have been proud. She was cute as far as Sungyeon could imagine. In every way she must have been cute; laughing cutely, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance cutely, glowing with pride when she got something right lessons cutely, even blowing her nose cutely – probably!

It was nice to make Yewon smile. Sungyeon hoped that it made up for kicking her in the head.

“You’re cute too,” Yewon said.

Sungyeon pretended that she needed to yawn and looked away to hide her face. She didn’t want Yewon seeing her press her hand to her face to feel how warm her skin was. Sungyeon was fine! People called her cute all the time! Her parents were very truthful!

Sungyeon cleared her throat and tried to look nonchalant before she said, “I bet you could do a cartwheel too.”

“It’s not quite the same thing, is it?” Yewon said. She sounded uncertain but her face looked as though she had forced herself to look calm. She scratched her head and the hair hiding the gauze over her bump shifted. Sungyeon wanted to cut off her feet so she never kicked Yewon again.

“What’s not the same?”

“Being cute and cartwheeling,” Yewon said. It didn’t clarify anything. “Some people can do both. Other people, like me, cannot.”

“You can! You can do both!” Sungyeon said quickly. She hoped Yewon accepted the fact that she was cute. “Try to do a cartwheel! I bet you could be the cutest girl to ever cartwheel!”

“Me?” Yewon asked.

“You!”

Yewon looked uncertain for a moment, smiling but not in the same way she usually did. But what did Sungyeon know about ‘usual’? She had only just met Yewon and was deciding things as if she knew anything at all. Sungyeon didn’t know Yewon, not just yet, but she did want to get to know her better. She wanted to see if she was right about Yewon scrunching up her nose and squinting her eyes frequently. She wanted to see what ‘usual’ really meant for Yewon and all the moods she experienced. Most of all, she wanted Yewon to call her cute again.

Sungyeon offered to show Yewon another cartwheel and Yewon accepted, stepping back against the wall so that there was enough room. It was easy enough, but Yewon applauded nonetheless. Sungyeon felt breathless even though a simple cartwheel was something that hardly counted as exertion.

“Your turn.”

“Are you ready?” Yewon asked once she was in positon. Sungyeon giggled. She didn’t need to be ready. She nodded and offered some solid words of encouragement.

Maybe Sungyeon’s encouragement wasn’t sincere enough, or Yewon simply didn’t care and had been biding her time before seeking revenge. Whatever the reason, a shoe came flying towards Sungyeon’s face as Yewon clumsily gambolled onto her hands.

Of course, Yewon was very sweet about holding Sungyeon’s face in her hands. Yewon’s brows were gathered in worry and she tilted Sungyeon’s face this way and that as she gave a positive appraisal of the damage. That was nice, but Sungyeon still whimpered and pretended that the shoe (Thank goodness it had flown off Yewon’s foot! Thank goodness Sungyeon could avoid the shared fate of being kicked in the face!) had hurt more than it really had.

“Sungyeon, before we go back, let’s go to my classroom first!” Yewon suggested brightly as she grabbed Sungyeon’s hand.

Sungyeon didn’t have a reason not to. She was still ashamed about the incident in the sports hall. She was a new student and she had just created her own reputation. A few extra minutes with Yewon was better than Sungyeon could have hoped for. Holding hands with Yewon was better than Sungyeon's wildest dreams. 

It felt sneaky, opening the classroom door and finding Yewon’s locker among the row at the back of the classroom.

The locker was messy, and Sungyeon wasn’t sure whether or not she was surprised. She didn’t know anything about Yewon’s ‘usual’ so she didn’t know what was ‘usual’ or expected. Sungyeon still had to get to know Yewon. Hopefully she still had time.

“Why are we here?” Sungyeon asked. She kept her voice low even though there was nobody else around.

“Tada~!” Yewon sang as she pulled a small box from the depths of her tiny locker. It was a box of plasters with cartoonish kittens gambolling over brightly coloured backgrounds. Yewon instructed Sungyeon to close her eyes and was very quiet as she stuck two plasters in a criss-cross over Sungyeon’s cheek. “Now,  open!”

Sungyeon opened her eyes and belatedly realised that she should not have been looking into Yewon’s glittering eyes, but the hand mirror that Yewon was holding out. On her cheek were two stickers, a green one and a pink one with grey cats rolling around happily.

“Me too, me too!” Yewon said as she lifted her fringe. She had a matching pair of plasters stuck over the gauze on her forehead and she giggled.

“We match,” Sungyeon said slowly.

“We do!” Yewon agreed happily.  

Sungyeon could at least be pleased that she sort of had a friend now. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely related to my broduce 101 fic about the sprouts and it is all because of fir8008 making an offhand comment


End file.
